We Meet Again
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Prequel to Unexpected and Journey - What happens when Jess and Rory meet again after the kiss at Truncheon
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone!**

 **The Prequel of Unexpected!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

We all know the story on how Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore met when they were teens in the small town of Stars Hollow.

Now at 23 … Rory has graduated Yale and has been on the road for a year with the Obama's campaign and is now in Washington DC as the campaign is coming to a close.

Jess is working at Truncheon Books and published his book **The Subsect**. With the success of his first book, he started writing his next one that also came with a book tour.

* * *

Rory walked through the lobby of the hotel and showed her pass before walking into the conference room then sat on her seat and opened her pad.

"I thought I was only one who comes early"

She looked up to see a young woman and smiled "I'm a early bird"

"Me too" She laughed sitting next to her and put her hand out "Lola Davis, New York"

"Rory Gilmore, Stars Hollow" She shaked her hand.

"I've heard about you" Lola nodded "You make everyone in this room scared"

"Why?" Rory looked at her confused "I haven't done anything"

"It's the way you write" Lola smiled "You find parts that others don't even see, is this your first campaign?"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "I graduated last year, this is so different from my high school and college papers"

"It doesn't show" Lola nudged her "Keep it up"

"Thanks" Rory smiled.

* * *

Jess sighed walking into the hotel after dodging the paparazzi outside and went up to the desk "Hi, I have a room under the name Mariano"

"Ah yes" The man grinned "We've been waiting for you to arrive, welcome I'm Ken"

"Thank you" He smiled and pointed behind him "What's going on?"

"Oh, the end of the Obama Campaign" Ken nodded "It's just started in one of our conference rooms and should be finished by the time you start at 4pm?"

"Yeah, could you give me a call about 3?"

"No problem Mr Mariano" Ken passed the key over "Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" Jess smiled and walked up the steps when his phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it "Hello my annoying partner"

 _"_ _Hey" Matt snapped "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on this book tour"_

Jess chuckled "If you say so Matt, what's up?"

 _"_ _You need to get into that campaign and see Obama"_

"It's a closed conference and only reporters allowed in there" Jess rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway then swiped the card to open his door "I've just had a 4 hour flight and I'm very tired"

 _"_ _Alright grumpy" Matt chuckled "Good luck later"_

"Thanks mate, talk later" He hung up and sighed falling onto the bed then closed his eyes.

* * *

"Are you actually listening to this?" Lola whispered.

"It's sort of the idea" Rory whispered grinning before sitting back in her chair "I wish these had cushions or something"

"Tell me about it" Lola nodded "My butt is going numb"

"Mine too" Rory looked around "Look at him"

Lola looked over "That guy is at every one and always falls asleep but he records everything"

"Thank you for today everyone, this will continue tomorrow" A woman said from the stage then disappeared.

"I guess we can go" Lola stood up "There's a book signing that's starting soon, fancy checking it out?"

"I love a good book" Rory smile standing up and collected her stuff "Do you know who the author is?"

"I have no idea" Lola shrugged opening the doors and walked down the hall "So called this is his second book and it came with the book tour before published it"

"He must be …" Rory froze looking at the stand in front of her "Jess"

"Who's Jess?" Lola asked before looking at the stand " **Incoming** by"

"Jess Mariano" Rory sighed "Also my ex"

"You dated him?" Lola looked at her shocked "He's cute"

"We dated in high school and the last time I saw him was at his store about a year ago, I sort of kissed him while dating someone else"

"Wow girl" Lola nudged her "So are you on good terms or what?"

"I have no idea" Rory looked at poster and smiled a little "He did another book"

"C'mon" Lola grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room then grabbed a book "We are doing a story on this"

"We?" Rory smirked grabbing a book and sat in an empty seat.

"I think it'll be perfect" Lola grinned sitting next to her "I have a website and we could publish it there"

"Okay" Rory smiled and looked at her "You've got a deal"

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the reading of **Incoming** by a new author" A man said "Please welcome Jess Mariano"

Jess took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage as the crowd cheered and went up to the podium "Hi everyone and thank you for coming today … **Incoming** is about a small diner in the middle of a small town" He shaked his head "I've been to a lot of diners but there was one where a lot of things happened and I think in every diner there is a story that needs to be told" He looked around the room and saw a very familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him smiling and smiled back before opening his book "My favourite part is on page 35 and line 8 which is _No matter what is going on in his head that day, there is one thing that gets him through the day and that's his favourite customer who sits on the same table everyday she comes in and orders a cup of coffee_ "

He walked around and sat on the edge of the stage "I'm not going to bore you with reading a whole chapter as you can read it yourself" He chuckled "So I'll be here if you have any questions about is or my other book, thank you for coming"

A woman came over to him and held up the book "Could I have your autograph?"

"Of course" He smiled taking it and opened the front page then signed it.

"I love your books, **The Subsect** is amazing"

"Thank you" He handed it back over "Enjoy it"

"I will" She nodded and ran off.

"Mr Mariano" Another woman came up to him and held out her hand "I'm Lola Davis"

"It's Jess" He chuckled and shaked her hand "You're a reporter"

"Yes" Lola nodded "What inspired **The Subsect**?"

"A very special person who came into my life" He smiled signing another book "I owe it all to her that I was able to sit down and actually write"

"That's all I need to know, thank you" She nodded and walked out of the room with a group of girls.

"So" Jess looked up to see her standing up and walked towards him "Does Luke know you've wrote a book about him?"

He chuckled "Not really" He looked at her "What you doing here Rory?"

"I'm on the Obama Campaign" Rory nodded and sat next to him on the stage "Lola who just interviewed you, she's on it too"

"I bet Huntzburger wasn't happy about that"

"We are no longer together" She stated "He actually proposed to me but I said no then I got this job offer"

"Sorry for sounding like a jerk but I'm glad you're no longer with him"

"It's okay" She sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry for what happened when I came to see you"

"Forgotten" Jess smiled and stood up then held out his hand "C'mon"

"Where?" Rory looked at him confused.

"Trust me" He looked at her "Please"

"Okay" She stood up and took his hand "If something happens Mariano"

"I'll tell your mum, don't worry Gilmore" He winked and pulled her out.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Reconnecting

**Hey guys!**

 **So glad you enjoyed the first chapter**

 **Here's the next one**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Reconnecting

"Will you tell me where you're dragging me to?" Rory asked as they walked through the streets.

"You ask too many questions Gilmore" Jess smirked.

"Dodger" She glared at him.

"Jeez" He shaked his head "I haven't heard that name in years"

"Well, tell me where we are going then"

He chuckled "There's a park up ahead, it's where I like to go"

"You've been here before?" She looked at him.

"I came here after I left my dad's" He nodded "I went back to Stars Hollow, travelled to New York then settled in Philadelphia"

"I'm proud of you Jess" She smiled "You've made it big and I knew you would"

"What about you then?" He looked at her "You went back to Yale"

"I graduated from Yale" She grinned "I was applying for newspaper jobs when I got told they wanted me as a reporter on this campaign and I took it"

"I read some of your articles, they're amazing"

"You've been following me?" She smirked.

"I haven't" He shaked his head "Chris and Matt are obsessed with Obama and showed me your articles"

"I'll let you off" She nudged him then froze when she saw the view "Wow"

* * *

"So" Jess looked at her as they sat on a bench "What's your plans for when this is finished?"

"Going home" Rory smiled "I've missed my mum and Luke"

"How is that relationship going?"

"Going strong" She nodded "Last I heard they had an argument about moving in together again"

He chuckled "It's like a yearly thing with those two"

"It gets weird when my mum decides to put me on loud speaker and I was the middle person"

"Wow" He shaked his head "I feel sorry for you"

"Next time, I will make sure they phone you" She grinned and got her phone out of her pocket then looked at it "Like clockwork"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah" She looked at him "I'm sorry"

"Take it" He nodded.

She pressed a button and put it to her ear "Hey mum"

 _"_ _Hey sweets, I'm not interrupting your writing?"_

"I'm taking a break with an old friend"

 _"_ _Who could be in DC?"_

She smirked "Black hair, very grumpy, so called a author and you call him James Dean"

 _"_ _Jess? He's there?"_

Jess leant over and grinned "Hey Lorelai, your daughter is being mean"

She pushed him away and laughed "He's on his book tour where the conference was and we bumped into each other"

 _"_ _I want all the details later, okay?"_

"Nothing is going on" She rolled her eyes "What's going on your side?"

 _"_ _Very quiet, Luke is grumpy"_

"Must run in the family" She grinned "Nothing to report?"

 _"_ _Nothing except Friday night dinner"_

"Dragging Luke with you?"

 _"_ _Of course" Lorelai laughed "I'll let you get back to grumpy junior"_

Rory laughed "See hi to grumpy senior, I'll be home in a week"

 _"_ _Can't wait kid, see you soon"_

"Bye mum" She hung up and looked at the guy in front of her "Mum says hi"

"Grumpy Senior?" Jess looked at her confused.

"Luke isn't happy he's being dragged to Friday night dinner"

"I would feel the same" He chuckled then sighed "I'm going to sound very high school but"

"But what?" She looked at him.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because you have had a long day and yawned a few times" He grinned.

"Okay" She nodded and smiled "You have a date Mariano"

"Not a date" He pointed at her "Just two friends having dinner"

"Right okay" She smirked.

"I'm serious Gilmore"

* * *

"Rory!" Lola shouted knocking on the door "C'mon Gilmore, I don't care with that author guy is in there!"

Rory laughed and opened the door "Good Morning to you too Davis"

"Finally" Lola walked in and looked around "No guy?"

"No and his name is Jess" Rory looked at her "What you doing here?"

"You was the girl" Lola pointed at her "You inspired him to write a book"

"I wouldn't go that far" Rory shaked her head "He did say once that he couldn't of done it without me"

"Young love" Lola smiled sitting on the bed "When you seeing him again?"

"Tonight" Rory nodded.

"Well, the conference is cancelled for some reason so let's go shopping" Lola grinned.

"I need coffee and food first" Rory smiled grabbing her coat "Where's the best place?"

"There's a little café down the road" Lola stood up and opened the door "It has the best doughnuts"

"I haven't had doughnuts in ages, my mum's boyfriend makes the best ones" Rory nodded and walked down the hall.

"I think I'll need to visit you there and try this amazing food" Lola grinned as they walked down the stairs.

"I would love to show you around" Rory grinned.

"Tell me when and I'll be there" Lola nudged her smiling.

* * *

Jess groaned rolling over in the bed, grabbed his phone and answered it "Hello?"

 _"_ _Why did I find out that you are in the same city as Rory from her mum and not you"_

"Uncle Luke?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock "It's 7 in the morning"

 _"_ _Answer the question Jess" Luke snapped._

Jess sighed sitting up and ran his hand through his hair "Yes we're both in Washington but we didn't know that we would be, I haven't spoken to her in a few years"

 _"_ _So it wasn't planned?"_

"Nope" Jess sighed "How's things?"

 _"_ _Very_ quiet _" Luke chuckled "Lane is handling the diner while I phoned you" He paused "Are you seeing her again?"_

"Tonight actually" Jess nodded "We're going for dinner"

 _"_ _Jess" Luke groaned "Don't go there again"_

"We haven't spoke in a few years and it's just two friends catching up" Jess sighed "We are old enough to figure out what will happen if anything does, we don't need you or Lorelai to butt in"

 _"_ _Rory is a …"_

"Special girl and everyone in town loves her" Jess rolled his eyes "I know I'll be judged but I really don't care"

 _"_ _Just be careful, okay?"_

"I will" Jess smiled "Thanks for looking out for me Uncle Luke"

 _"_ _Always Jess, I'll let you get back to sleep" Luke said "Congratulations on your next book"_

"Say hi to Lorelai for me, tell her its grumpy junior"

 _"_ _Grumpy Junior?"_

"She'll know what you mean" Jess chuckled "Speak to you later Luke"

 _"_ _Bye Jess" He hung up._

* * *

"So, you never told me" Rory looked at him as they sat in a restaurant " ** _Incoming_** , why Luke?"

"He helped me a lot over the years" Jess smiled "And seeing him madly in love with someone who didn't see it for many years, I wrote down what I saw then created the story"

"Well, it's amazing" She smiled "You got the whole thing spot on but I'm not happy about the cliff-hanger"

He chuckled "I have to keep the readers interested"

"I need to know what happens next" She rested her chin on her hand "I can't wait"

"Well" He leant forward smirking "You will have to wait for the next one like the rest of them"

"You are very mean" She glared at him then gasped "You got the sequel?"

"I got the sequel" He nodded "I haven't decided on the name or what will happen"

"It's a start" She smiled "And you know I would totally edit it for you"

"Oh no Gilmore" He shaked his head "You are no having a sneak peak at it"

"I will remember that" Rory pointed at him and grabbed her glass "To you being a successful author"

"To us reconnecting" Jess smiled tapping their glass together and drank some "I've always hated wine"

She laughed "I've got used to it over the years" She grabbed the menu "So Mr author, what's good here?"

"I sort of already ordered" He nodded as a waiter came over with some plates "I hope this is still your favourite"

"Pizza" She smiled "I hope there's pie after"

"Of course" He grinned "It's not as good as Luke's but it'll do"

"Let's dig in before it gets cold" She nodded.

* * *

"C'mon!" Jess whined as they walked through the hotel.

"No way" Rory shaked her head "You will find out like the rest of them in two weeks time"

"Not even a little clue"

"No" She pushed him "I don't even know which way it will go, it's up to America"

"You've got to agree Obama is top of the list" He pointed out.

"That is true" She nodded "You know I've not had that much fun in years" She looked at him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled "It's like old times"

"It was" She smiled and stopped in front of a door "This is me"

"Plans for tomorrow?" He looked at her.

"Conference" She nodded "The last one then I'm heading home"

"Can we meet up when we're both home?"

"I don't know" She sighed "I don't want to start something and you disappear again"

He moved forward and rested his head against hers "I'm not going anywhere Rory, I promise you"

"That's a big promise" She looked at him.

"I promise" he whispered and kissed her for the first time in years.

She pulled away and bit her lip unlocking her door "Goodnight Jess" She whispered and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Night Rory" He smiled and walked along the hallway to his room.

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Home

**Hey guys!**

 **There's a nice surprise at the end!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Home

 **~1 Week Later~**

 _"_ _Where are you?" Lorelai voice came through the speaker._

"I'm about 5 minutes away" Rory smiled watching the town go by "You haven't moved, have you?"

 _"_ _Heck no!"_

She looked at the window and waved at Miss Patty who was at her studio "The town hasn't changed"

 _"_ _Kirk has changed"_

Rory laughed "Kirk will never changed"

 _"_ _You have a good point" She laughed "How long?"_

"The cab is turning into the driveway"

 _She gasped "I see the cab!"_

Rory shaked her head paying the cab driver and got out "I'm home" She looked up as the front door opened.

"My first born!" Lorelai grinned running down the steps and across the grass then pulled her into a tight hug "You are never going away again"

"You can hide me away" Rory grinned and pulled back "You've dyed your hair!"

"I found a grey hair" Lorelai whispered "I had to"

"I like it" Rory smiled grabbing her suitcases and walked towards the house "You've not changed anything?"

"Nope" Lorelai shaked her head taking one of the cases and walked up the steps then walked into the house "Welcome home"

"It's good to be home" Rory dropped her case and walked through the house then saw the family dog "Hey Paul Anka" She walked over and ruffled his fur which made him jump off the chair and run off "The dog hates me"

"You've been gone awhile" Lorelai smiled a little and sat on the sofa "So Jess Mariano is back in your life?"

"We're just friends" Rory sighed sitting next to her "Who sort of kissed"

"You what?" Lorelai looked at her shocked "When did that happen?"

"He asked me out and we had an amazing time, it was like old times" Rory smiled "He asked if we could see each other again and I wasn't sure then he kissed me"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" Rory nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you've forgotten about Logan" Lorelai smiled "I'm happy for you kid"

"Really?" Rory looked at her "Even if we got together, you'll be okay?"

"He's grown up, you've grown up" Lorelai shrugged "You're both adults and don't need me to butt in"

"I will always need you to butt in" Rory smiled "So, how's the Inn?"

"Very busy, Michel and Sookie have got it under control while I help you settle in" Lorelai smiled "Tell me about Obama"

* * *

Jess yawned unlocking the door of the store and flicked on the lights then jumped back "Jeez Matt, what you doing here?"

"I knew you was getting in" Matt shrugged and looked at him "How was it?"

"Really good" Jess smiled dropping his bag.

"Good" Matt nodded grabbing his phone.

"What you doing?" Jess asked confused.

"One second" Matt said and turned his phone around "Want to explain this?"

Jess looked at the screen to see the picture of him and Rory in the park smiling at the camera

 _Lorelaithethird_ **Got to meet the most amazing author** _dodgerwriter_ **and I'm very proud to call him my friend #reunion**

"You reconnected with Rory?" Matt looked at him "After what you was like after she left"

"I don't care what you think Matt" Jess sighed "We are friends, I forgave her on what happened"

"Okay" Matt smiled "You look happy in the photo"

"After I saw her, it was the best trip ever" Jess grinned and looked around "How's things been here?"

"Very busy" Matt smiled "Your book has been a hit"

"Everyone loved it" Jess nodded "I still need to tell Luke about it"

"You still haven't?" Matt looked at him shocked "You need to tell him Jess, if people read it in that town, they'll know who it's about"

"I will tell him but not yet" Jess shaked his head "Tell me about Ellie?"

* * *

"Welcome back to Stars Hollow" Lorelai grinned as they walked through town.

"I've missed this place" Rory looked around and smiled big seeing her favourite diner "Before we go into Luke's, I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't tell Luke"

"What is it?" Lorelai looked at her concerned "Scaring me kid"

Rory looked around "The book Jess has published, it's about Luke"

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked "You're joking?"

"I'm serious" Rory nodded "You're in it too, it's sort of your love story"

"Oh wow" Lorelai shaked her head "I need to read this book"

"I have a copy at home, you can read it" Rory smiled "But please don't tell Luke, Jess wants to tell him"

"I promise" Lorelai nodded and pulled her into the diner "Luke! Two plates of your famous pancakes"

"We are not servicing pancakes, it's" Luke looked up and smiled big "Rory"

"Hey Luke" Rory grinned.

He walked around the counter and hugged her "Good to have you back"

"I'm glad to be back" She nodded.

"Pancakes?" He looked at the girls.

"Actually, I'll have burger and chips" She smiled as she sat at the normal table "I've ate too many bad pancakes on the road, it's put me off them"

"Bacon and cheese?" He looked at her.

"You know it" She nodded.

"I'll have the same" Lorelai grinned "Please"

"Coming right up" Luke smiled walking over to put the order in then walked back and sat down after putting mugs on the table "So, amazing trip?" He asked filling them up with coffee.

"It was" Rory grinned drinking some of her coffee "I've missed this coffee"

"We missed you too kiddo" He chuckled "Oh, Jess is coming tomorrow"

"He is?" Lorelai looked at him.

"He was going to come today but he needed to sort things out before coming here" He nodded.

"Is something going on?" Rory looked at them.

"We need to tell you something but we can't until Jess gets here" Lorelai grinned "You'll like it"

"I got to ask" Luke looked at them "Why did I get the name Grumpy Senior?"

Rory laughed "Ask your nephew when he gets here"

* * *

Jess drove through the streets the next day then slammed on when someone stood in the middle of the street. He groaned and jumped out of his car "Seriously Taylor"

"You was driving too fast" Taylor glared at him then sighed "Jess Mariano"

"Glad you remember my name" Jess sighed "Can I go now?"

"Just watch your speed"

"I promise to follow your rules" Jess rolled his eyes climbing back into his car and drove off following his uncle's directions to where he was meeting him. He turned down a street and went up the drive way then gasped seeing a building come into view with the sign **_The Dragonfly Inn_** "Wow" He pulled his car over and got out then looked around.

He climbed up the steps and walked through the main doors.

"Jess!" Luke grinned walking over and hugged him "I can't believe you're here"

"Neither can I" Jess chuckled and looked around "This is the new Inn?"

"Yeah" Luke smiled "C'mon, the girls are waiting"

"Girls?" Jess looked at him confused as they walked through the Inn "Is April here?"

Luke shaked his head "She's busy with school" He walked around the corner "Look who I found"

Jess walked in and saw the person he can't stop thinking about "Hi"

"Hi" Rory smiled.

"No, we are not going back eight years" Lorelai shaked her head "Hi Jess"

"Lorelai" Jess smiled sitting in the empty seat "How are you?"

"I'm good" She smiled.

"So, what's this big news?" Rory looked at her mum.

"Well" Luke smiled sitting down next to his nephew "Something happened a few months ago and we want you two to be the first to know"

"What?" Jess looked at him confused.

Lorelai grinned holding out her hand to reveal a diamond ring "We're getting married"

"Finally!" Rory grinned pulling her mum into a hug "I'm so happy for you mum"

"I want you to be my maid of honour" Lorelai pointed at her.

"Of course"

"Congratulations Uncle Luke" Jess nudged him "You've been dancing around each other for years"

"Cut it out" Luke pushed him "Or I'll give TJ the best man role"

Jess put his hand on his chest and gasped "That hurt"

Luke shaked his head "So, what do you say?"

"Of course I will" Jess smiled and looked at the younger Gilmore "Safe flight?"

"No delays and smooth flight" Rory smiled "You?"

"Delayed for about three hours, I think I sleep walked home" He chuckled.

"Before you two carry on flirting" Luke smirked "We've talked and we're okay if you two decide to see where things go"

"And" Lorelai placed a key on the table "That is for you two if you want to spend some time together"

"Mum!" Rory glared at her "Seriously?"

"You're both adults and we don't care what you get up to"

"As long as you're safe" Luke pointed at his nephew "Got it?"

"Got it" Jess chuckled.

* * *

 **So, the end of another chapter!**

 **I'm so glad you're all enjoying them!**

 **What will you like to see next in this story?**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Truth

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm loving the reviews from you guys**

 **Keep them coming!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Truth

 **~2 Days Later~**

Rory yawned walking out of her bedroom to see her mum reading something at the table "What you reading?"

Lorelai looked up and frowned "Am I very bossy?"

"At times you are" Rory smiled walking over and poured some coffee into her mug "You're reading the book"

"He has got it so wrong" Lorelai shaked her head "We wasn't dancing around each other for years"

"10 years" Rory looked at her smirking "I think he's wrote it correctly, I was here seeing it happen"

"Of course you would take your boyfriends side"

"Not my boyfriend" Rory rolled her eyes and sat down "I haven't seen him since your announcement which I'm very excited to start planning"

"Me too" Lorelai nodded and looked at the book "When is he telling Luke?"

"I have no idea" Rory shrugged "He said he got the okay for a sequel so hopefully before that"

"I've got to say, this is the first book I've enjoyed reading" Lorelai smiled "He's very talented"

"I will tell him about it" Rory smiled "What's the plans for today?"

"Sookie wants us to do some cake tastings then we can go shopping for our dresses" Lorelai nodded and looked at her "What happened in the room?"

"Nothing happened" Rory shaked her head "We talked all night then he had to get back to Philly so he left early and said he'll be back next month for the rehearsals"

"I'm sorry kid" Lorelai reacted over and squeezed her hand "You'll see him soon"

"I know" Rory smiled a little "Have you told grandpa and grandma yet?"

"Tomorrow" Lorelai sighed "You coming with me?"

"Yeah, I've missed them" Rory nodded drinking the last of her coffee "Put that book down and get ready to start the day"

"But it's so good!" Lorelai whined "5 minutes?"

"Can I record this?" Rory smirked "So I can show everyone that you love books?"

Lorelai sighed standing up "You're mean kid" She pointed at her "That message from Jess in the book, you will tell me later what it means"

"I will" Rory nodded "Go"

"I'm going" Lorelai shaked her head and walked out.

Rory picked the book up and turned to the first page where the author signed it

 ** _I couldn't of done it without you ~ Jess_**

She smiled thinking back to the night he turned up when she was living at her grandparents and he said those words which encouraged her to go back to Yale.

* * *

Jess looked up from his laptop screen when the bell jingled to see a young woman come through "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for Matt" She smiled walking up to the counter "You're Jess, right?"

"You must be Ellie?" He grinned "Matt has not stopped talking about you"

"Ellie Stuart" She put her hand out "Matt has told me a lot about you too"

He shaked her hand "I hope all good things"

"Don't listen to anything he says!" Matt darted over "It is not true"

"I was just getting to the time you was very drunk and stood outside in your underwear" Jess smirked "He was pretending to be superman and sang really bad"

Matt glared at him "Don't you have a uncle to contact about the book?"

"I'm going" Jess chuckled "It was nice meeting you Ellie"

"You too Jess" Ellie smiled.

"Bye underwearman" Jess smirked grabbing his stuff and darted up the stairs laughing.

"What have you done?" Chris looked at him.

"Underwear story" Jess chuckled putting his stuff on the table and flopped next to him on the sofa "Ellie is here"

"Ah" Chris chuckled "He's a love struck puppy"

"He is" Jess grabbed his phone and looked at it "It's my uncle"

"I'll go and annoy the lovebirds" Chris jumped up and ran out.

Jess shaked his head then answered his phone confused "Hey Uncle Luke"

 _"_ _I need to ask you something and I need you to be truthful with me"_

"You know I won't lie to you" Jess said still confused "What's going on?"

 _"_ _ **Incoming**_ _" Luke started "It's about me, isn't it?"_

"Yes" Jess sighed "I'm sorry, I have been meaning to …"

 _"_ _I'm proud of you Jess" Luke cut him off "That book is amazing but why me?"_

"You've helped me a lot over the years and I wouldn't of got my life together if it wasn't for you" Jess smiled "They wanted something more and I pitched the idea of you and Lorelai but changed your names, they loved it" He sat back "How did you read it?"

 _"_ _Lorelai left it on the counter, she must have got it off Rory as it's signed"_

"You going to mock me for being sappy?"

 _"_ _No" Luke chuckled "Have you spoken to your mum?"_

"Not in a while, Doula phoned me excited about something but I couldn't understand what she was saying with the shouting" Jess chuckled.

 _"_ _They're coming home for a while, so I hope you don't back out on coming here"_

"I promise, just don't expect me to speak to TJ"

 _"_ _Okay" Luke said "I better go, it's getting busy here"_

"I'll see you in a few weeks" Jess smiled "Enjoy the book"

 _"_ _I will, see you soon Jess"_

"Bye Uncle Luke" He then hung up and texted the person he can't stop thinking about.

 **Jess: Luke knows and he wasn't mad, can't wait to see you in a few weeks**

 _Rory: I knew he wouldn't be mad! I blame mum for leaving the book, she can't stop reading it … 3 weeks and 2 days_

 **Jess: Thank Lorelai for leaving the book, I don't blame her … counting every minute**

"Jess!" Chris shouted laughing "Get down here!"

"Coming" Jess jumped up and ran out.

* * *

"Why am I nervous?" Lorelai sighed as they walked towards the door the next night.

"Grandma" Rory nodded "Grandpa will be happy"

"Just wait until it happens to you" Lorelai pointed at her.

"After what happened with Logan, I don't think I'll ever get married" Rory shaked her head and rang the door bell "How many maids since I left?"

"I lost count" Lorelai laughed as the door opened to see a maid "Hi Carly"

"Miss Gilmore" Carly nodded and opened the door wider "Mr and Mrs Gilmore are in the family room"

"Thank you" Rory smiled walking ahead then grinned seeing her grandparents then froze when she saw someone else "Logan"

"Hey Ace" Logan grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai snapped "You've got some nerve being here"

"Lorelai" Emily sighed "Logan just came to see Rory to talk"

"Fine" Rory glared at her ex "You have 2 minutes" She turned and walked out.

"Ace" Logan followed her out.

"It's Rory" She looked at him and crossed her arms "Well?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she glared at him "For proposing? For showing up while I was working to announce you was engaged? For cheating all those years we were together?"

"I cheated once" He sighed "I don't regret proposing and I'm no longer engaged, I broke it off because I want to be with you"

She rolled her eyes "I have a boyfriend and even if I was single I would never get back with you"

He looked at her "Do I know him?"

"No" She shaked her head "I met him on the road and lives close to here"

"Right, well I'll leave you to your family dinner" He nodded "Are you happy?"

"I am very happy" She smiled "I hope you find it one day"

"Hopefully, bye Ace" He smiled and walked out of the door.

Rory took a deep breath before re-joining her family "What have I missed?" She asked sitting next to her mum.

"We was just talking about the book I'm reading" Lorelai grinned.

"How did you get her to read a book?" Richard asked.

Rory laughed "Luke's nephew Jess wrote it and gave Luke a copy which mum got her hands on"

He looked at her "Jess Mariano?"

"That's the one" Lorelai nodded "He's got two books out but this is the first one I read"

"I've seen his books in the bookstore, I might have to read them if it's got my daughter reading" He grinned.

"Lorelai" Emily spoke up "Why are you hiding your hand?"

"I need to tell you something" Lorelai sat up smiling "Luke proposed and I said yes!"

"Well, congratulations" Richard grinned "When's the big day?"

"May 12th" She smiled.

"That's 3 weeks away" Emily looked at her "You can't plan a wedding in 3 weeks"

"It's already sorted" Lorelai sighed "Sookie is doing the food and the cake, reception at the dragonfly and we're getting married in the centre of the town"

"I'm working with the town to get everything set up" Rory smiled "It's going to be a perfect day"

"We can't wait" Richard smiled holding up his glass "To Lorelai"

"And Rory coming home" Emily smiled.

"Cheers" The girls smiled and clicked their glasses together.

* * *

"So Jess" Molly smiled as they sat on the sofas in the store "When we going to meet this mystery girl that's got you smiling"

"Jess is seeing someone?" Chris asked confused "Why am I always the last person to find out?"

"Because you can't keep a secret" Matt smirked.

"It's not a secret" Jess rolled his eyes "Her name is Rory and that's all you're getting"

"Wait" Molly looked at him "Rory as in your first love from high school"

"I wish you didn't know that" He groaned.

"You was drunk and told me" She laughed "So she's your girlfriend now?"

"We haven't put a label on it or properly talked about things as I'm here and she's in Stars Hollow"

"Why not move back there?" Ellie spoke up.

"You can come back every other weekend or once a month to check in but you can write anywhere" Molly pointed out.

"I know" Jess looked at his best friends "There's a lot of things to think about"

"I think we need a drink" Matt jumped up and ran up the stairs "Chris!"

"Right" Chris jumped up and followed him.

* * *

 **Do you think Jess will move?**

 **Next one reveals all!**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Old Becomes New

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm loving the reviews from you guys**

 **Keep them coming!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Old Becomes New

 **~3 Weeks Later~**

Rory walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly and smiled watching the cooks run around "Sookie"

Sookie spun around and sighed relief "Thank god it's you and not your mother"

"Everything okay?" Rory walked over.

"Yeah, sorry for panicking you" Sookie sighed and nodded across the room "This is a surprise for your mum"

Rory turned and gasped when she saw see the wedding cake "Sook, it's beautiful" She smiled and looked at her "She'll love it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Rory nodded "You're like a fairy godmother and got everything perfect"

"She's my best friend and I hope I can do it for you when you get married" Sookie smirked "Maybe to a certain author"

Rory shaked her head "My mother told you"

"She's happy for you" Sookie smiled "Are you happy?"

"I am" Rory smiled "He should be here soon"

"I can't wait to see him, it's been too long"

* * *

Jess ran up the steps and into the apartment above the diner "Sorry, I'm late!"

Luke spun around and smiled "Glad you didn't forget"

"Never" Jess grinned "I should have been here 2 days ago but"

"Work comes first" Luke nodded.

"Not when my uncle is getting married and I'm his best man" Jess walked over and fixed his tie "Never seen you in a suit"

"Oh shut it" Luke pushed him.

"Is my mum here?" Jess asked.

"She's staying at the Dragonfly and she said save her a dance" Luke smiled "She's very happy Jess"

"I know" Jess nodded "I just don't like TJ"

"I think we all know that" Luke chuckled.

Jess looked at him "Nervous?"

"Nope" Luke shaked his head "Are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"Best man speech" Luke looked at him "You forgot"

"I didn't forget" Jess pointed at him then tapped his head grinning "It's all up here"

"I hope you don't embarrass me"

"Why would I do that?" Jess smirked "I've took a bit out of my book, you know how you was pinning over her while she was dating someone else"

Luke glared at him "Last warning Jess"

"I'm joking" Jess chuckled and pushed him out of the apartment "Let's get over to the Inn, why isn't in the town?"

"Taylor moaned about it" Luke sighed as they walked down the stairs and through the diner "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that" Jess grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and opened the door "Let's go"

* * *

"Wow" Rory gasped "You look beautiful mum"

"Thanks kid" Lorelai smiled a little "I can't believe it's finally here"

"Me either" Rory smiled and hugged her tight "I love you mum"

"I love you too" Lorelai pulled back "You look beautiful too kiddo"

"Thank you" Rory smiled and looked down at her deep purple knee length dress "I'm glad it's a dark colour and not a pink"

Lorelai laughed "Go and see Jess, he should waiting for you downstairs"

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure" Richard walked in smiling "I can take it from here"

"Okay" She nodded and walked out of the room and walked down the stairs then grinned seeing a familiar face "Hey stranger"

Jess spun around and smiled big taking her hand then spun her around "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Rory blushed reacting up and kissed his cheek "You look handsome"

"It's better than what Miss Patty and Babette were saying" He shaked his head "Don't leave me with either of them"

"I'll try my best" She laughed and grabbed a calla lily buttonhole then pinned it to the lapel on his suit and straightened his tie "I like this colour"

"It matches your dress" He smiled lifting her hand and kissed the back of it "Ready to start this thing?"

She looked up the stairs to see her grandpa giving her the thumbs up and grinned grabbing her bouquet then linked arms with him "Ready"

He walked to the doors and looked at her "Can we talk after this?"

"Okay" She looked at him confused "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" He smiled "I just want to discuss something with you"

"Sure" She nodded as the music started and they walked down the aisle "You have a fan club" She whispered smirking.

"Like a pack of wild dogs" He whispered.

"Stop it" She bit her lip to stop her laughing as they reacted the end and stood in their places.

Luke looked at them confused "What have I missed?"

"Nothing Uncle Luke" Jess smiled and squeezed his shoulders "Your bride will be here soon"

Luke looked at his soon-to-be stepdaughter "Rory?"

"It's nothing to worry about Luke" Rory smiled "Mum is coming"

"Okay" He shaked his head and looked up to see his bride "Wow"

* * *

"Hi everyone" Jess spoke into the microphone as everyone sit down "When I first came to this town, I was labelled the bad boy and I caused a lot of trouble especially for my uncle" He looked at the groom and smiled "You believed in me and helped me even when I choose different paths to follow, I never said this to you but you was my only family and you treated me like a son so thank you for always being there for me" He looked at the bride "Lorelai, thank you for making my uncle the happiest guy alive" He smirked "Even if you guys where dancing around each other for years"

"Don't even go there Mariano!" Lorelai pointed at him.

He chuckled and grabbed his glass "So, can you all raise your glasses" He raised his smiling "To Luke and Lorelai, here's to years of happiness"

"Luke and Lorelai!" The guest cheered.

"So" Jess smiled as a song came on and walked towards the main table "Uncle Luke, ask your bride for the first dance of the night"

Luke shaked his head standing up and held out his hand "Shall we?"

"Of course" Lorelai grinned taking his hand "We will talk later Jess"

"Looking forward to it" Jess smirked and sat next to his date then watched the older couple dance "Having a good time?"

"I am" Rory smiled and looked at him "That was an amazing speech, I think I saw Luke wipe a tear away"

"I will hold that over him for the rest of his life" He chuckled "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you don't dance" She smirked.

"I don't but I would for you" He held out his hand "What do you say?"

"Okay" She smiled putting her hand in his.

"Never tell the guys about this" He stood up and helped her up.

"I promise" She laughed as they walked onto the dance floor then she wrapped her free arm around his neck.

He smiled wrapping his free arm around her waist and looked over at his uncle "I'm thinking of moving here"

"What?" Rory looked at him shocked "What about your job?"

"My job is my writing" Jess nodded and looked at her "Everything I want is here"

"No" She shaked her head "I don't want to be the reason"

"You're part of it" He nodded over to his uncle "He's the other part, I want to be here and help him out"

"Is this what you really want?" She looked at him.

"It is" He smiled "I want a second chance of making us work"

"What if things get tough?"

"Then we will talk it out" He looked at her "I'm done running Rory"

"Okay" She smiled a little "I want that second chance too"

He rested his head against hers "What do you say Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to" She reacted up and kissed him then gasped when she got pulled away "Mum!"

Jess opened his eyes and looked at his Auntie confused "Auntie Lorelai?"

"None of that" Lorelai pointed at him "I want to dance with the best man"

He chuckled and took her hand and spun around "Sorry for that"

"You make my daughter happy" She grinned putting her hand on his shoulder "Hurt her again"

"I'll dig the hole myself" He nodded "Thanks for making him happy"

"I'm very happy too" She smirked "Must be the Gilmore charm"

He chuckled and looked over to his girlfriend who was dancing with his uncle "It definitely is" He looked back at her "I'm moving here"

"It's about time you came home" She pulled him into a hug "I'm happy for you Jess, welcome to the family"

"I should be saying that to you" He smirked "You get my uncle full time"

"You are very mean" She shaked her head then laughed when he spun her around.

* * *

 **We're jumping slightly ahead in the next one**

 **There are only 10 chapters in this one**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Addition

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry!**

 **You got a chapter early!**

 **So, here is the actual chapter 6, Chapter 7 will be back up after this one!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Addition

 **~1 year later~**

"Can you believe they've gone without us?" Lorelai shaked her head as they sat in the Inn's dining room.

Rory laughed drinking some of her coffee "They'll be back in a few days"

"How are you so okay with them running off to Philly for a week?"

"I guess I'm used to Jess going" Rory shrugged "It's a big deal that Luke has gone with him"

"Why?" Lorelai looked at her confused.

"The sequel is done and is going onto the shelves today" Rory grinned "I couldn't tell you until today and that's why Jess wanted Luke to go with him"

"Wow" Lorelai shaked her head "I have two book out now"

"You should read the reviews about the first one, they've got a couple name for your characters"

"Which is?"

"I don't think you're ready for it" Rory smirked.

"Fine" Lorelai sighed "How's living with the author?"

"It's crazy" Rory nodded "How did you and Luke do it?"

"I guess we just dealt with our difference on how we wanted things" Lorelai shrugged "We had a few arguments but we came out stronger at the end"

"Thanks mum" Rory smiled "You always know what to say"

* * *

"It's nice to see the town instead of the store" Luke smiled as they walked through the streets.

"It is" Jess chuckled "We do need to get back to the store"

"Why?" Luke looked at him confused.

"Surprise" Jess smirked walking ahead.

"You know I hate surprises" Luke sighed following him.

"I know" Jess grinned and was about to open the door when it opened and a little body crashed into him "Woah, what's the hurry little guy?"

The boy looked up at him startled "I … I"

"You caught him" Matt sighed seeing them outside "This little punk was stealing"

"I was not" The boy glared at him "I was reading and you shouted at me"

"Okay" Luke spoke up "Why don't we go inside instead of causing a scene" He pushed the little boy back inside "What's your name kid?"

"Alex" He nodded and sat on the sofa.

"I'm Luke and this is my nephew Jess" He pointed behind him "He's one of the owners of this book store"

"Oh" Alex looked at Jess "I'm sorry for causing any trouble"

"It's okay, Matt can get a bit over-protective of the books" Jess smirked which made him laugh "How old are you?"

"I'm 9" Alex nodded and looked at the men in front of him "What's going to happen?"

"We're going to phone your parents and see if they…" Matt started but got cut off.

"No" Alex shaked his head "My parents died when I was 6 and I'm in a foster home a few blocks away"

"Okay" Luke looked at his nephew then back at the little boy "I'll take you back to the home and I'll talk to your carer"

"Luke, are you sure?" Jess looked at him "I could go"

"I'm sure" Luke smiled "Let's go Alex"

"Okay" Alex nodded jumping up and ran out of the store.

"I won't be long then you can show me this surprise" Luke smiled and followed the little boy out.

* * *

"Where we going?" Rory looked at her mum the next day as they drove through the streets.

"Somewhere" Lorelai grinned.

"You're acting very weird" Rory shaked her head and looked out the window then gasped "What we doing here?"

"I'm meeting Luke to sort something out and we'll see you here in a few hours"

"Does he know we're here?" Rory looked at her.

"No" Lorelai smiled "I'll see you later"

"Good luck with whatever you're doing" Rory jumped out of the car "If you need me"

"You're a phone call away" Lorelai nodded and drove off.

Rory turned and grinned running up the steps then through the door.

A woman behind the counter looked up and smiled "Hey there, how can I help?"

"I'm looking for Jess Mariano?" She smiled walking up to the counter "Is he here?"

"He's in a bad mood at the moment" The woman smirked "Writers"

Rory laughed "I know how he can get when he's writing"

The woman gasped "You're Rory"

"I am?" Rory looked at her confused.

"Oh my goodness" She ran around the counter and hugged her tight "It's nice to finally meet you"

"You too"

"Oh, I'm Molly" She grinned "Jess's wing-woman"

"Did you two …"

"God no!" Molly shaked her head "Jess is like my brother, I help him a lot with everything"

"Okay" Rory smiled.

"Wait here" Molly ran to the stairs "Oi Mariano! Get your grumpy ass down here!"

"Jeez Moll" Jess sighed walking down the stairs "What do you … Rory?"

"Hi" Rory waved smiling.

He walked over and scooped her up into a hug "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" She mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"What you doing here?" He pulled back a little "Wasn't you supposed to be having a girl week with your mum?"

"I didn't know she was driving us here" She shaked her head "She's meeting Luke to sort something out"

"Maybe it's something to do with that little boy" Molly spoke up.

"What little boy?" Rory looked at them confused.

"Molly has got a big mouth" Jess glared at his best friend "Don't you have work to do?"

"I get it grumpy" Molly smirked and ran up the stairs.

Rory looked at her boyfriend "Well?"

"A little boy was in here yesterday" Jess nodded walking over and sat on the sofa "Luke had a soft spot for him"

"Wow" She sat next to him "You thinking what I'm thinking"

He shaked his head "He's going to be part of this crazy family"

"Luke wouldn't get my mum here for nothing" She smiled and poked him "We are not crazy Mariano"

He chuckled "Just a little bit" He looked at her "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" She reacted up and rubbed his cheek "You look like a caveman"

"A handsome caveman" He smirked leaning over "You love it"

"A little bit" She laughed and kissed him.

He pulled back and rested his head against hers "I love you"

"I love you too" She grinned.

* * *

"My two favourite people!" Lorelai grinned as she walked into the store.

"She's a bit hyper" Luke chuckled.

"I didn't notice" Jess smirked from behind the counter.

Rory nudged him "Stop it" She looked at her mum "Everything okay?"

"Perfect" Lorelai smiled walking over "We need to discuss something with you both"

"No one is here and I was about to lock up" Jess nodded "Could you turn the lock?"

"I'm on it" Luke smiled and walked to the door to lock it "So, this is a big thing"

"Huge" Lorelai nodded.

"You realized that you and Luke are related" Jess smirked.

"Oh gross Jess" Luke shaked his head "Why would you think that?"

"First thing that popped into my head" Jess shrugged "What's going on?"

"How would you feel about a new addition to this family?" Lorelai looked at them "You're input means a lot"

"I think it's amazing" Rory smiled "When do I get to meet my little brother?"

"How did you …" Luke started.

"We kind of figured it out after seeing you with Alex yesterday" Jess smiled "We're happy for you"

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled "We'll be back in two weeks to pick him up and bring him home"

* * *

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

"Why are we sat out here again?" Jess asked as they sat on the steps to the Gilmore house.

"Because I'm too excited" Rory grinned "Plus it's too nice to be inside when we can enjoy this weather"

"Whatever you say Gilmore" He shaked his head.

"Jess!" They looked up to see Alex running towards them.

"Hey buddy" Jess grinned catching him and put him on his knee "Good to see you again"

"Luke said you lived here" Alex grinned "But goes back to Philly once in awhile"

"That I do" Jess chuckled "But I'm not going back for a while so you'll have to deal with me here"

"It'll be fun" Alex laughed then looked next to him "Who's this?"

"This is Rory" Jess smiled "My girlfriend and also your sister"

"I'm Alex" He put his hand out "You're Lorelai's daughter"

"I am" Rory smiled and shaked his hand "Nice to finally meet you Alex"

"I'm so glad you're getting along" Luke grinned.

"It's like a perfect picture" Lorelai smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Is she always like this?" Alex mumbled.

"You'll get used to her" Jess whispered.

Rory laughed "Welcome to the family kiddo"

Alex looked at his new family and grinned "I'm going to like it here"

* * *

 **Alex has made an appearance!**

 **What do you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Secrets

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the mix up!**

 **Here it is again!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Secrets

 **~2 Moths Later~**

Jess walked up the steps to the Dragonfly and walked inside then looked around.

"Jess?"

He turned and smiled "Hey Sookie"

"Hey" Sookie smiled and hugged him "It's good to see you"

"You too" He looked at her "Is Lorelai here?"

"In the back" She nodded "Final touches for the wedding we're hosting"

"Thanks, good luck" He smiled and walked through the Inn and out of the back door to see his auntie with her clipboard then walked over "Hey"

Lorelai looked up and grinned "Jess, what a lovely surprise"

"I thought I would come and see you" He smiled "How's Alex doing?"

"Really good" She nodded "He's at the diner with Luke until we've sorted out his school"

"I'll head over there later"

She looked at him "Spit it out Mariano"

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"You came here for a reason" She smiled "What was it?"

"You know me so well" He shaked his head then took a deep breath "I came to ask for your blessing to ask Rory to marry me"

"Oh" She looked at him and smirked "You know it's normally the dad you ask"

"I know but you're the most important person in Rory's life" He smiled "You're approval means so much"

"Okay" She smiled "You have my blessing"

"Really?" He looked at her shocked.

"Really" She laughed and hugged him "I'm very proud of you Jess, make my daughter the happiest girl alive"

"I will" He smiled "Thank you"

"You are welcome"

* * *

Rory walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened followed by a gasp "Rory!" Lane grinned and hugged her best friend tight "What you doing here?"

"To see you and my godsons" Rory grinned.

"Come on" Lane pulled her into the house "They're out with Zack" She sat on the sofa "So, I've been back for a day and I've heard the craziest of things"

Rory laughed and sat next to her "Like what?"

"Jess Mariano is back" Lane looked at her "And is dating you"

"That is true" Rory nodded "We've been together just over a year"

"Wow" Lane shaked her head "I want to know the full story about that and why you're here not on the road with Obama"

"I got kicked off the campaign when they found out me and this girl Lola wrote a article on Jess's new book instead of Obama so I live here and help Lola cover some stories for her blog"

"You've grown up Gilmore" Lane pushed her "You would never do something like that when we was younger"

"I know" Rory laughed "I'm glad to be home and see my mum"

"I heard there's a new addition"

"Yeah" Rory pulled out her phone and clicked on a picture then showed her "His name is Alex and he's 9"

"He is so cute" Lane grinned "Perfect family photo"

"I know, my mum loves it and Luke has it hung up in the diner"

"Well it's cute, just like the young couple in the photo" Lane smirked "How did you two connect again?"

"It was actually in Washington" Rory smiled remembering the day "He had a reading and we just finished for the day so we went into the room and that was it"

"That was it?" Lane shaked her head "It can't be that simple"

"It was" Rory smiled "We went on a walk through a park and sat talking about everything that has happened then we went on a friendly dinner which ended up with us two kissing"

"Ah!" Lane pointed at her "I knew something happened, what next?"

"Nothing until my mum's wedding when he told me he was moving here, we got together and now we're living together"

Lane grabbed her hands and frowned "Damn"

"What you doing?" Rory looked at her confused.

"Engagement ring" Lane shrugged.

"Jess isn't one to get married" Rory shaked her head "And I'm okay with that"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled and looked at her phone confused.

 ** _Jess: We're going away for the weekend xx_**

 _Rory: Where are we going? Xx_

 ** _Jess: Surprise ;) xx_**

"Everything okay?" Lane looked at her.

"Jess is taking me away for the weekend" Rory nodded "He said it's a surprise"

"That's not like Jess at all" Lane smiled "He has changed"

"He's grown up a lot" Rory smiled "We'll have a double date"

"Zack sitting down and talking" Lane laughed "Yeah, I'll leave him at home and I'll come"

"Not bothered about being a third wheel?"

"With you and broody author?" Lane smirked.

"He's not that bad" Rory laughed "We lock him in the apartment above the diner when he writes so he can as moody as he wants"

"I would love to see that" Lane laughed.

* * *

"Jess!" Alex grinned from his seat at the counter in the diner.

"Hey buddy" Jess smiled and sat next to him then looked at his uncle "It's quiet"

"Give it another hour then it'll be busy again" Luke chuckled "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good" Jess nodded "Sookie dragged me to the kitchen to try some of her food"

"You went to the Inn?" Alex looked at him "Was mama going crazy?"

"Alex" Luke said sternly "Your mum isn't crazy" He pointed at his nephew "Stop teaching him your bad habits"

"The kid said it not me" Jess smirked "She is crazy but she was quite calm today"

"Why was you there?"

"Something I needed to discuss with Lorelai" Jess shrugged.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Making sure her and Rory didn't have any plans this weekend or needed us to look after you squirt" Jess ruffled his hair.

"I'm almost 10" Alex pouted "Double digits, I don't need looking after"

"Yeah you do" Luke chuckled "If you turn out like Jess did, I'll make sure someone is always watching you"

"Hey!" Jess glared at him "I've grew up since then" He looked at his cousin "Just dodge Taylor and you'll be fine"

"He's weird" Alex mumbled "He keeps glaring at me when I go into the soda shop"

"That's because he hates me and you're related to me" Jess nodded "Sorry kid"

"It's okay" Alex smiled "You're the best cousin and brother ever"

"Same goes to you buddy" Jess smiled.

* * *

"Where's he taking you?" Lorelai asked watching her daughter go through her closet.

"I have no idea" Rory groaned "This is so annoying"

"Take a dress or two" Lorelai nodded crossing her legs "Comfy clothes and some sexy bed-wear"

"Mum!" Rory blushed and glared at her "Really not helping"

"You asked for my help" Lorelai laughed.

Rory looked at her "Do you know something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lorelai smirked.

"Yes you do Lorelai Gilmore!" Rory pointed at her "Spill!"

"Rory, Jess has planned a romantic weekend away with you" Lorelai smiled "Let the guy have a few surprises"

"I guess you're right" Rory sighed sitting next to her.

"I'm always right" Lorelai nudged her.

"Rory?" Jess's voice echoed through the apartment.

"In here!" Rory shouted.

"I brought dinner in but if you want to go straight to dessert" Jess appeared at the door smirking then froze "Lorelai"

"Hi" Lorelai waved smiling "What's for dinner?"

"Erm" He rubbed his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks "I'll go" He darted off.

She laughed "That was priceless"

Rory wacked her on the arm "Mother"

"I'll go" Lorelai smirked "So you two can got funky"

Rory blushed and pushed her "Get out"

"See you next week for a catch up?" Lorelai asked standing up.

"Of course" Rory smiled standing up "No making fun of Jess, please"

"That's one thing I can't promise" Lorelai smirked walking out of the room.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Next Steps

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I had 6 weeks off work but a lot of unexpected things happened**

 **So it took me a while to get back into things!**

 **Hope all my readers are still there and wanting to read this story!**

 **Here's the one you've all be waiting for!**

 **SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

Next Steps

 **~2 Days Later~**

Jess drove through the city and looked over at his sleeping girlfriend "Rory"

"If you're going to tell me that we have an other hour or so then leave me to sleep Mariano" Rory said keeping her eyes closed and buried further into her pillow.

He chuckled "We're almost there but you can finally see where we are"

She groaned sitting up and rubbed her eyes then gasped "Washington?"

"We didn't get to do much sight seeing when we was here last" He smiled "So I thought we could do it now"

"I like that idea" She smiled moving over and rested her head against his shoulder "Why did you drive here?"

"Because I wanted to keep it a secret" He shrugged and turned down a street.

"Where we staying?"

"A small inn, I know the owner"

"From your time here?"

"Yeah" He smiled "Her name is Joan and her husband Henry is the cook, it reminded me of Stars Hollow"

"Without the crazy French man" She smirked.

"Crazy Spanish woman" He chuckled pulling into the car park "Welcome to the D&C Inn"

"D&C?"

"After their kids Dan and Chloe" He nodded and got out.

Rory climbed out and looked around "It looks like the Independence"

"I know" Jess smiled getting their bags out of the boot "Ready?"

"Always" She grinned as they walked up the steps and through the main doors.

"Oh Dios mío!" A voice shouted and pulled him into a hug "Eastás aquí!"

"Cami" Jess pulled back smirking "No Spanish"

"No fun" Camila pouted and looked next to him "You must be Rory?"

"Hi" Rory waved "This place is beautiful"

"40 years we have been open for" An another voice said before a old woman appeared smiling "Hi Jess"

"Joan" Jess grinned putting his arm around his girlfriend "This is my girlfriend Rory"

"Nice to finally meet the girl how stole this guy's heart" Joan smiled.

Rory put her arms around her boyfriend and looked up at him smiling "He stole mine too"

"Photo!" Camila shouted and darted off.

"Photo?" Rory asked confused.

Jess groaned "They have a tradition with every couple that come here, they have their photo taken on arrival"

"Then by the end of their trip, they write a message on the back to say what happened" Joan smiled as they walked through the place "Then it goes on our wall of memories" She pointed to the wall.

Rory looked up and gasped "Wow, there has been a lot of couples"

"I can't tell you how many but there are a few that weren't happy endings" Joan nodded.

Rory walked towards the wall and looked at the photos "No way" She took a closer look at one of them and saw the names under it "Jess, look"

Jess walked over and looked at the photo "Isn't that?"

"Yeah" She looked at him then at the owner "When was this taken?"

Joan walked over and smiled "About two years ago, they were arguing when they arrived I don't know what about but by the end of the weekend, they were very happy and I noticed that the ring the woman had on her right hand moved to the left, I always wondered what happened to them"

"They are very happy" Rory smiled "Got married last year"

"They are actually my uncle and her mum" Jess grinned.

"Got it!" Camila grinned walking over with a camera "Are you ready?"

"Well, if those two can do it then why not" Rory grinned "Where do you want us?"

"Just there" Joan pointed to the blank wall.

Jess groaned walking over "I hate photos"

Rory laughed wrapping her arms around him and looked up at him "You love them really"

He looked down at her smiling "Only with you"

"Cute" Camila smiled big as the polaroid came out and passed it over.

"Keep it with you then you pin it up when you leave" Joan smiled "Have a lovely weekend"

* * *

"I like this" Rory smiled as they walked through the park the next day with their hands linked together.

"It is peaceful" Jess smiled looking around the gardens.

"So, What's the plan then?"

"Plan for what?" He looked at her confused.

"This weekend" She looked up at him "You must have something planned"

"Only tonight" He smiled "The rest of it, it's up to you"

"Museum" She grinned "They have three here"

"I knew you would so in this park is where the big one is" He nudged her "Do you want to" He was cut off by his phone "I wish I left this at home"

"Take it, could be your publisher"

He sighed pulling it out of his pocket then looked at it "I promise, 5 minutes then we'll go"

"Just take it" She smiled "Whatever is happening, they need you"

"Okay" He kissed her head before walking off.

Rory smiled walking around the lake and watched her boyfriend on the phone then bumped into someone "I'm so … Lola?"

"Rory!" Lola grinned and hugged her "What you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Rory grinned.

"Nuh-uh, you first Gilmore"

"A mini break with my boyfriend" Rory nodded across the lake.

Lola looked over and gasped "Is that the author guy?"

"Yes" Rory smiled "We've been together over a year now"

"I can't believe it" Lola shaked her head "I'm happy for you Gilmore"

"C'mon Davis" Rory poked her "I haven't heard from you in a few months, what's been going on?"

"Well" Lola bit her lip and lifted her left hand smiling.

Rory squealed and hugged her tight "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you" Lola grinned "Has the author put a ring on your finger yet?"

"No" Rory shaked her head and looked back at her boyfriend who was walking towards them "I think it will happen this weekend, everyone is keeping something from me"

"Fingers crossed" Lola nudged her "Hey Jess!"

"Miss Davis" Jess smiled "What a lovely surprise"

"Mrs Scott now" Lola waved her hand.

"Congratulations" He nodded "Where is your new husband?"

"I'm meeting him at the museum"

"Funny enough, we're going there too" Rory grinned "We get to meet him"

"Let's go then"

* * *

"Are you finding this boring?"

Jess looked at the man next to him and chuckled "Just a bit"

"I don't know why people like this stuff" Tyler Scott chuckled "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a author" Jess smiled "What about you?"

"I'm a Teacher" Tyler nodded "I've just got a job at Chilton High School"

"We live near there in a small town called"

"Stars Hollow" Tyler finished "That's why Lola wanted to move there"

"I guess we'll be seeing more of each other" Jess nudged him smirking "Welcome to the crazy town"

"What crazy town?" Rory asked walking over and wrapped her arms around him "Our town?"

"It is crazy when your mum is doing something" He grinned.

"Well, it's going to get crazier" Lola smiled "As we and our daughter are moving there"

"Daughter?" Rory looked at her shocked.

"She's mine" Tyler nodded "Mum disappeared when she was three and it was just us two until this one enter our lives a year ago"

"Then two months ago, we got married and this is sort of our honeymoon" Lola smiled "Only for the weekend"

"That's so cute" Rory smiled "I'm happy for you neighbours"

"We can't wait to see the town" Tyler smiled.

"How about we go for lunch?" Lola grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Rory looked at him then down at her outfit, which was jeans and jumper with her boots "Not very date wear"

"You look beautiful" Jess smiled as he drove through the city "Since the last time we was here we went to a restaurant so we're doing something different"

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise" He smirked.

"You know I hate surprises"

"I know" He grinned and pulled into a car park "We are here"

She looked out the window and gasped "Is that?"

"Yep" He smiled reversing into the car space.

"I can't believe you found one" She shaked her head at all the cars in front of the big screen "This is amazing"

"I knew you would" He got out and walked around to the passengers' side then opened the door "Miss Gilmore"

Rory laughed jumping out "Thank you Mr Mariano, being a gentleman"

"I'm always a gentleman" Jess smirked then yelped rubbing his arm "Ow"

"That's for being cocky" She pointed at him "Where we sitting since the car is the wrong way"

"The bed" He grinned "Why do you think I have Luke's truck"

She shaked her head walking to the trunk and tried to open the tail gate "Jess, its stuck"

He looked at her confused "It opened when we got here"

"Well, it's stuck now" She glared at him.

"Alright" He walked over and tried to open it "What the heck?"

"Told you" She crossed her arms.

"I'll fix it" Jess bent down and had a closer look at it.

Rory looked at it and spotted a clasp "That's why" she unhooked it and the door flew open.

"Ow!"

She looked up and gasped "Jess!" She darted over and knelt down "Are you okay?"

"Jeez, that hurt" He groaned rubbing his head "What happened?"

"Clasp was still on" She smiled a little "I didn't know you was that close to it"

"Roar, it's okay" He smiled sitting up "I'm fine"

She frowned touching his head "You're bleeding" She jumped up then pulled him up "Sit there"

"First aid kit is in the glove box" He sighed sitting on the edge of the truck then patted his pocket and froze "No" He jumped up and looked around.

* * *

"Got it!" Rory walked over with the small box "Let's get you … what you doing?"

"I've lost something?" Jess smiled a little.

"Something?" She looked at confused.

"Yeah"

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you" He looked at her "Just get comfy and we can sort my head out when I've found it"

"Okay drama queen" She grinned then climbed onto truck and sat against the cushions watching her boyfriend walk around the truck then she spotted something sparkling then she moved over and picked it up gasping "Oh my" She mumbled then looked around "Jess?" She shouted.

Jess jumped and banged his head on the side mirror "Jeez, that's twice now!"

She bit her lip to stop her from laughing "You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be" He walked over rubbing his head.

"Is this what you was looking for?" She asked holding up a ring.

He scratched the back of his neck "I had a plan"

"I'm listening" She smiled.

"We would come here watching your favourite movie at your first drive in theatre then we go to a special spot in the park to watch some fireworks"

"You planned fireworks?" She looked at him shocked.

He shaked his head "There's a display on in the park and I thought it would be perfect to ask you but now"

"You can ask me now" She smiled holding out the ring "Doesn't matter how and where you asked me the answer would still be the same"

"Okay" He took a deep breath taking the ring "When we were teens I knew when I first met you that you was it for me but I was a jerk and treated you badly the whole time we was together, then we met again in this very state and you give me a second chance" He smiled a little "I love you Rory Gilmore and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He looked at her "I would kneel but"

She laughed wiping the tears that starting falling "It's okay, carry on"

He chuckled lightly "So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you do this idiot the honour of becoming his wife?"

"Of course I will" She grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger then she kissed him "Beats movies and fireworks any day" She reacted up and touched his head "How about we get back to the Inn and we sort this head out of yours"

"But the movie?"

"We can try another time" She smiled then squealed when he lifted her out of the truck "Jess!"

"Just making sure you don't injure yourself" He grinned and opened the door for her "There you go"

"My hero" She grinned and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **Next up will be telling everyone including Emily Gilmore and a famous Friday night dinner!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
